


Lex!  You're Very. Naked

by sabershadowkat



Category: Smallville
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-15
Updated: 2005-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark blinked, rubbed his eyes, and blinked again.  Nope, nothing changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lex!  You're Very. Naked

## Lex! You're Very. Naked

by Henry Jones Jr

<http://www.sabershadowkat.com>

* * *

Clark blinked, rubbed his eyes, and blinked again. Nope, nothing changed. Lex was still standing there, as naked as the day was long. And that wasn't all that was long. "Lex! You're very... naked." 

Lex's fair brows lifted at the obviousness of the statement. It didn't get him moving to put clothes on, though. "I know, Clark. I can feel the cold very well." 

"Where are your clothes?" Clark said with a slightly desperate edge to his voice. Lex needed to be in clothes soon before Clark did something stupid, like jump him. 

"If I knew that, don't you think I would be wearing them?" Lex said calmly. He shifted his weight, causing other things to shift, and nope, Clark wasn't staring. Was it hot in here? 

"Uh, right. Okay. What happened to them?" Clark said, forcing his gaze upwards. Look at all the pipes running along the ceiling. Wonder where they go? 

"Your friend Emilio took them so I wouldn't try and escape," Lex said, gesturing with his hand, his other parts following the gesture - not that Clark was looking there - at the puddle of glowing green goo, formerly known as Emilio, on the floor. 

"Ah," Clark said, glancing warily at the Emiligoo. He- it - the puddle was far enough away that Clark wasn't feeling the effects of its kryptonite composite. 

"It wouldn't have bothered me if school wasn't in session. I'd prefer not to let the Smallville High School student body view my assets," Lex said, tongue-in-cheek. 

This particular high school student's body was definitely interested in Lex's assets, and front-sets, too. Clark dug his toes into the concrete to keep from tackling Lex. He should be in calculus right now. There was no nudity in calculus. If there were nudity in calculus, he might enjoy it more. 

"Um, so now what?" Clark said. Lex looked at him like he was a moron. Hey, Lex was _naked_. Clark was lucky he could speak coherently. "I guess you want clothes, huh?" 

"That would be nice," Lex said. "I'm getting a bit chilled." 

"You mean it's longer than that?" Clark didn't even bother to blush. He knew he'd say something mortifying eventually. 

A corner of Lex's mouth curved and his hand drifted low across his stomach. "Do you really want to know, Clark?" 

Clark's head nodded yes even as his mouth stammered, "No! No. I'm- no." 

"Are you sure?" Lex said with a wicked glint in his eyes. 

"I'm sure," Clark hastened to say. "I have no interest in touching your cock." 

Lex's smile now matched his wicked eyes. "I didn't say anything about you touching my cock." 

"Um..." 

Lex and his nakedness stepped closer to Clark. Clark refused to notice the swelling cock invading his personal space. He had his own swelling to deal with, not to mention straining and aching. 

"Clark...," Lex began in that voice that melted chocolate a thousand miles away. He rested his hands on Clark's chest, sliding his thumbs along the open plackets of the flannel shirt. "Do you want me to remain naked?" 

"N-no?" It came out as a squeaky question. Clark then wondered when he'd gotten to be so dumb. You don't tell a naked person coming onto you that you want them not naked. Then again, who could think with a naked Lex coming onto them? 

Lex's hands slid up Clark's shoulders, pushing the flannel off them. "Do you mind if I borrow your shirt?" he purred, already pulling it off Clark's arms. A slack-jawed stare was about all Clark could manage in response. Lex was still smirking as he slipped on the flannel, buttoning it without moving back a step. The blue checked material fell to mid-thigh on Lex, tenting lightly in the front, and the sleeves nearly covered his hands. He held out his arms slightly and tilted his head with bemusement. "How do I look?" 

Clark pounced. 

He didn't have far to go, considering Lex was right there, and they were on the floor, Lex on top of him after a quick roll away from the kryptopuddle. Lex looked briefly startled, but then Clark closed his eyes and couldn't see Lex's expression anymore because he was too busy kissing. His hand found the edges of the flannel, slipped underneath, and palmed Lex's pert, bare ass. 

Lex wasn't slow in responding and Clark gave over to the more experienced between them. He didn't mind relinquishing control. His was shot, anyway. How could it not be? 

While Lex naked was an arousing sight, Lex in flannel was irresistible. 

End 


End file.
